


Little Lies

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet, Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: A collection of DGM drabbles that were prompts off of Tumblr and requested for me to complete. Tyki x Miranda centric.
Relationships: Miranda Lotto/Tyki Mikk





	Little Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Hey, Hey! Here we are again with more tumblr prompts! This time I get to start a new collection for Tyki x Miranda. Who knew?
> 
> Anyway, angst below! No content warnings apply. 
> 
> Prompt: Why did you spare me?

Miranda trembled as she lay on the bed, heart thumping in her ribcage loud enough that she thought the whole world could hear it. She pressed her hand to her chest, feeling the frantic jump of her pulse with each ragged breath. The strange inn room was dark, no lamps lit against the fading light. She wasn’t sure how she’d gotten there—the eerie quiet in contrast with her last memories. Hadn’t she been with her friends a moment ago? Fighting with them? Her thoughts felt scrambled and confused. Where had that time gone? What happened to everyone else?

“You’re finally awake.”

Miranda startled, sitting up and scanning the room. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him, arms crossed and standing near the window. “Y-You…” She trailed off and stood, her legs wobbling unsteady under her. “Tyki.”

He grinned, still looking out the window as if he were waiting for something—like he was keeping watch. “I’ve been waiting for hours. You sleep like the dead.”

“W-What am I—what are _we_ doing here? Where is everyone else?” She wanted to find her friends, her comrades, but she had no idea where she was—or where they were, for that matter. All she could do was stand uselessly as confusion and fear filled her entire being.

Tyki’s sharp, golden eyes focused on her and he walked towards her calmly. “We’re far away from the fighting. That’s all you really need to know.”

“But—” Her hands drew to her chest, heart still pounding to be set free. She felt faint, knees weak. “Where are my friends? What happened to them?”

Tyki tilted his head to the side as he stopped in front of her. Reaching out, he cupped her cheek in his hand, thumb brushing across her soft skin. “If Road had her way, they’re already dead.”

Flinching, Miranda pulled back. “Dead?” Her eyes widened, shock pouring through her body. “No—no, you’re lying. You’re—”

“Miranda,” he said calmly, taking her hands in his. His palms were so warm as he held her and she hated how much his touch comforted her, even now. “I told you not to fight with them—that this would happen.”

“But…” She shook her head, not pulling away from him. She wasn’t that strong. “I couldn’t stay behind. I had to help them. I had to—” A choked sob stole any other words she had on her tongue. Her shoulders hitched and her head dipped low as she crumpled forward. Before she could hit the ground, Tyki caught her, holding her trembling body close to his.

“Careful,” he said, almost teasing. “I went through a lot of trouble to get you here unharmed. Wouldn’t want all that effort to go to waste.”

Tears prickled at Miranda’s dark-rimmed eyes. “I don’t understand,” she mumbled into his chest as he held her. “Why did you spare me? We—we said this was over. I thought—I thought we were done.”

Tyki’s hand slipped into her hair, gently stroking her head as she leaned against him. Her hands tightened in the loose folds of his shirt, desperate to hang onto something. “Let’s say I didn’t like the way we left things,” he mumbled against her head, tucking his face into her soft hair. “And as much as I love my family, I couldn’t leave you to die with your friends.”

Miranda sucked in a shuddered breath, tears leaving wet tracks down her cheeks. As much as she hoped her friends were okay, she felt deep in her heart that something had gone horribly wrong in their last battle. Tyki was right—they were… they were gone. And it was all her fault.

She’d traded her friends lives for love and she was damned for it.


End file.
